etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Halfling
Halflings were created in secret by Casusa, the goddess of fortune. For the most part, halflings are content to live in their villages and ignore the happenings of the world. They resist intervention from outside races, and for the most part they love nothing more than to eat, drink and smoke in the countryside. Sometimes halflings feel the need to adventure and see the world, but for the vast majority of them, this feeling passes after a day of eating, drinking and smoking in the countryside. Halflings are unnaturally lucky , and their greatest hero was Rombletoe, whom the halflings claim slew two dragons in a single day. The real story is this: A dragon was such a rare sight in this part of the world that Rombletoe did not even know what it was when he saw one. When he got curious and decided to inspect it more closely, he got caught by the dragon. He tried to defend himself and stabbed it in the foot, lodging his dagger there. The dragon was angry and decided it needed a snack, so it took the halfling and began to fly back to its roost. Another dragon showed up during the flight - at the time these were the only two dragons seen in this region in the last 200 years. They began to fight, and the dragon carrying the hero dropped him from 1000 feet over rocky terrain. Rombletoe landed in a well in an abandoned village which none had visited in over fifty years, and he was unhurt. He stayed afloat in the well for a full ten minutes, when a lost traveler happened to pass through the village and decided to see if the well still had water. He rescued the hero. When Rombletoe told him his story, he didn't believe any of it. Later that day, they stumbled upon the two dragons which had killed each other in the fight, right outside the roost of the dragon that had originally caught the hero. The hero's dagger was still lodged in the dragon's foot. The dragon's roost contained as much treasure as the third richest human kingdom in the region. Physical Appearance Halflings are a short race, standing between 3'6" and 4'6". Other than their height, they look almost human, weighing a proportionate 48-100 pounds. Like humans, the average woman is slightly shorter and lighter than the average male. Their skin tones vary as much as those of humans, like their eyes and hair colors. Halflings don't often grow much facial hair, adding to their child-like appearance. However, the males' feet are covered in a thick patch of hair. Personality Halflings seem to always have "a lucky harvest," "a lucky gamble," and many other things that can seem suspiciously lucky. The taverns of their small communities are very welcoming to guests, so long as they stay away from any bets made in said taverns. Their luck can commonly promote a mischievous nature as they play harmless pranks and tricks that cause even the more serious Halflings to be known as slight trouble-makers at times. This behavior in combination with their youthful appearance causes many to refuse to take them seriously. Though often frustrated with this fact, Halflings are usually quick to give a friendly smile and an open hand to shake another. Culture Halflings love few things more than bold tales. Rarely do they prefer to be part of the story, preferring their quaint lives in the shire or village they are born in. Every Halfling grows up hearing story after story about Rombletoe who slayed two dragons on his own, Brolo Brightdance who fooled even Skoros with his entertainment, or Tolman Dimshadow who stole every coin from a tyrant and delivered it to the townsfolk. Shires Halflings live in quaint settlements known as Shires. Depending on their ethnicity, they may live under rollings hills, in hollowed trees, or in carved out caverns. Religion Halflings follow Casusa, though as few people understand how a Goddess outside the Sator could have created life, they rarely elaborate on their religion with others. Each shire tends to pray to a member of the Sator, differing between ethnicities. Names Halfling surnames usually contain a verb or adjective and a noun which is almost always a body part. Like Humans, Halflings are given their first and last names upon birth. In the unlikely event of a Halfling becoming part of a story, he or she is given a proud title even if he or she is not the main character. Architecture Halflings are able to construct their homes without destroying the natural beauty of the landscape around them. Each ethnicity is very talented with hollowing out the hills, trees, or rocks that will make up their homes. Clothing Living such quaint, rural lives, Halflings usually dress in farmers' clothing. However, because of their friendly and cultured nature, they all have very fine clothing that is to be worn on special events such as Harvest Festivals, birthdays, and other celebrations. Relations Halflings, also known as the "Good Folk," are very happy to welcome anyone into their Shire but not afraid to defend it, should any visitors threaten it. Ethnic Groups Known Ethnicities: *Grassfoot: Grassfeet are the most common and easily found ethnicity of their race. They prefer life in the foothills and love the feel of the grass beneath their feet. *Tumbleleaf: Tumbleleaves are less easily found than their Grassfoot cousins. They usually have brown hair and green eyes. They make themselves at home in hollowed trees in the forests of Etan. *Underfoot: Underfeet are the hardest ethnicity to find, living underground. Their hair is black, their skin pale, and their eyes grey. However, they are just as friendly as the other ethnicities. Rumored Ethnicities: *Venturefoot: Halfling folklore tells many stories about Halflings that are born for adventure. They are born from Halflings of any ethnicity and take on their appearance, but inside, they feel they are different. *Blessedheart: *Underheart: Category:Races